yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiara taught Kovu how to have fun/Kopa asked Jiminy and his friends for help
Here is how Kiara taught Kovu to have fun in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. Soon, Simba had to go check on Kopa to see if Kiara's with her. Simba: Kopa? Kopa: Morning, Dad, are you feeling alright? Simba: Yeah, just had a nightmare. Kopa: About the past you couldn't get your mind out of? Simba: Yeah, you could say that. Where's Kiara, was she with you? Kopa: She's just going out exploring the Pride Lands, I suggest you give her some space. Simba: Thanks for letting me know that, Son. Kopa: If it'll help, I'll keep an eye on Kovu just in case. So, he set out patroling the Pride Lands. Soon, Simba descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. Kovu is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Kiara jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock. Kiara: G'morning! (laughs) I'm ready for my first lesson. Kovu is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions. Kiara: (jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky) Surprised ya, huh? As Kovu looks back toward the water hole, Simba is gone. Kiara: (laughing) Hey, c'mon. Let's go! Kovu is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Kiara. So, Kovu is attempting to teach stealth to Kiara. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; Kovu is smiling bemusedly to himself. Kovu: (anticipating the pounce) Three... two... (rolls his eyes) one... (ducks) Kiara: Gotcha! Kiara leaps full over Kovu's evasion, and tumbles over on the ground. Kovu steps over to her head, looking down at her. Kiara: (slightly embarrassed) You could hear me... huh? Kovu: Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise. (as Kiara follows his example and flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill) Shhhh. Watch the master... and learn. Kovu runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Timon, who is foraging for bugs there. Timon: Aaaahhhh! Kovu freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with his mouth open; he skids to a halt with Timon between his forelegs. Timon: Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh-- Scar. Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I... Kiara: Timon! What are you doing here? Timon: Kiara! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... in case you're asking, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere! (indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away) But, you don't call for a reservation, and... yeesh! (turning toward the birds) Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Timon tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites Timon's nose. Timon: (in pain, nose glowing red) Oh!... oh!... oh. Pumbaa rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they were. Kiara watches with amusement, Kovu with bewilderment. Pumbaa was standing with a dozen or so birds sitting on his back. Pumbaa: Ohh... Timon, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds! Timon: (trying to scare the birds off Pumbaa) Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Kiara and Kovu trot back down the hill, Kiara laughing. Pumbaa: Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think? Timon: Shoo! (manages to scare the last bird off Pumbaa's tail) Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider... Hey! Wait! I have an idea! (jumps down off of Pumbaa) What if he helps? Pumbaa: What? Timon: (to Kovu) You wanna lend a voice? Huh? {not getting through to him} Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me! Kiara: Like this. (roars, scattering the birds) Timon: Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again! As Kovu roars this time, it was sending the birds into a rout. Timon: Yee-haa! Kiara and Kovu run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Kovu is still clueless. Kovu: Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training? Kiara: (laughing) Training? This is just for fun! Kovu: (as though he's never heard the word before) Fun? Timon and Pumbaa run by; Timon is hanging on to a bird's leg, getting carried up into the air. Timon: Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo! Kovu: (slowly getting the idea) Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa! The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of rhinos. Kovu: Yeeeee-haaa! They notice the rhinos and come skidding to a halt; they notice the tick birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads. Kiara: Uh-oh. The Tick Birds: (raspberry) The lions, Timon, and Pumbaa turn tail and run back the way they came; the rhinos are in hot pursuit. Timon: (to Pumbaa as he turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang) Hey rhino! The lions turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while the rhinos pass by. They're laughing with delight. Kovu: What a blast! Pumbaa: Oh... sorry. Timon: (giving Kovu a noogie) You're okay, Kid... Kovu: (to Timon, caught off guard) Hey! Timon: You're okay. They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from Timon, Kiara's muzzle brushes up against Kovu's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed. Kiara: Um... s-sorr-- uh... Then, Timon and Pumbaa have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway. Timon: Hey! Are you two comin' or what? The lions walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter. With that, Kopa asked Jiminy and his friends to help. Kopa: That's why I'm here, Jiminy, can you guys help? Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, Kopa, we'll help anyway we can. Iago: Are you sure about this, Jiminy? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't mind keeping the two love birds together. Big Mama: Well, Kovu did save Kiara from the fire. Archimedes: Let's just hope Kopa knows what he's doing. Herman the Bootle Beetle: We can do it. Kopa: Wonderful. Let's go see Rafiki, he'll know what to do. So, they left to go find Rafiki at his tree. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225